callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Juggernaut (character)
The Juggernaut is a heavily armored enemy that first appeared in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Special Ops mode, with them being subsequently featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare and Call of Duty: Heroes. The Modern Warfare variants of Juggernauts are heavily protected by explosive ordnance disposal armor, requiring excessive amounts of damage to kill. When encountered, they are able to deal out massive injuries with a shotgun or a light machine gun. In contrast, the Black Ops and Advanced Warfare variants appear to be wearing body armor, and as a result, don't have as much health. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts only appear in the Special Ops mode of the game, since they do not appear in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 singleplayer campaign and were cut from multiplayer. Background Little is known about the Juggernauts. They are seen fighting alongside Shadow Company in "Snatch & Grab", with Makarov's elite mercenaries in "Estate Takedown", alone in "High Explosive" and "Armor Piercing" and with Russian Armed Forces in "Museum". This is also supported by the fact that they use the M240 and were supposed to use the Striker, as seen in concept art. The words "Get Sum!" and "Kick Me!" are scrawled on the front and rear groin sections of the Juggernaut's armor. A decal of a skull can also be seen in the armor that covers their shoulders. They appear in the Special Ops missions "Snatch & Grab", "Estate Takedown", "Armor Piercing", and "High Explosive". Gameplay Juggernauts will sprint towards the player upon spawning, firing their machine guns non-stop once they get in range. Because of their armor, these mercenaries do not bother to take cover; their only concern is to get as close as possible to their targets. Juggernauts require a huge amount of firepower to take down, and flinch only when shot by the strongest of weapons. The game suggests to use high caliber firearms like the Desert Eagle and Barrett .50cal, as well as explosive weapons like the RPG-7 and Thumper. A direct headshot with the explosive weapons will often take these enemies out in one blow. On April 13th, 2012, the official Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Facebook page confirmed that "Heavy Armor", like the Juggernaut killstreak, was to appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 but was scrapped before it was added to the game. Robert Bowling also stated it was originally to be a level 4 upgrade for the Juggernaut perk in multiplayer, however this was replaced by Pro versions of perks.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Gallery Jugg firing.png|Juggernaut firing its M240. Juggernaut Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the upper torso is displayed. Juggernaut Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the front, back, and helmet is displayed. JUGGY.jpg|A close up on the Juggernaut's mask. Juggernaut 1 emblem MW2.png|A Juggernaut emblem. Juggernaut 2 emblem MW2.png|Another Juggernaut emblem. MW2 Juggernaut stylised.png|A bigger version of the emblem. Juggernauthud.png|The dropped multiplayer icon, used in Special Ops and Modern Warfare 3''s multiplayer killfeed icon. Juggernaut model MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops The Juggernauts or "'Heavies'", as the game files refer to them as, appear in the singleplayer missions "Vorkuta" and "Redemption" The Juggernauts are visually distinct from their ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterparts, equipped with what appears to be riot armor, leading them to somewhat resemble the Flak Jacket character model from multiplayer. When first encountered, they are Soviet prison guards, sent in to quell the Vorkuta escape attempt by trying to stop Viktor Reznov and Alex Mason as they try to break into the armory. In "Redemption" Juggernauts are part of the Soviet detachment on-board the Rusalka, defending it from attacking American forces. The ones in Vorkuta wield KS-23 shotguns, while the ones in Redemption use RPKs. The latter can also be put into Last Stand, in which this case they will pull out a Full-Auto CZ75. Gallery Juggernaut model BO.png|The model. jug 1.JPG|A juggernaut in Vorkuta. jug 2.JPG|A closer view of a meleeing juggernaut in Vorkuta. Juggernaut Vorkuta BO.png Juggernaut Redemption BO.png|A juggernaut firing a RPK. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Juggernauts appear in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, once again taking the form of enemies in Special Ops, Survival Mode and Special Ops Chaos. Compared to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Juggernauts in this game are noticeably slower, moving at a steady walk instead of running, although they can sprint (albeit slower than a regular soldier) to catch up with the player if the player is on the far side of the map (they will also sprint when their health is low). As with Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and unlike their Black Ops counterparts, Juggernauts are tough enemies, with the basic variant capable of withstanding at least 70 assault rifle rounds at close range or around 80 to 90 rounds at long range, while the armored counterpart is significantly more durable. Juggernauts also receive a minor health multiplier in later rounds or higher difficulty maps. Juggernauts appear in three variants: the regular Juggernaut armed with a PKP Pecheneg, the Riot Shield Juggernaut armed with a Riot Shield and said light machine gun, as well as the Armored Juggernaut which begins to appear in later boss waves and possesses heavier armor (visually similar in appearance to the EOD suit seen in the campaign and multiplayer) which allow them to sustain even more damage than a regular Juggernaut. Juggernauts will never drop their PKP Pecheneg when killed, although Riot Shield Juggernauts will drop their Riot Shield. However, the dropped shield will invariably have its durability almost depleted (note that unlike other modes, player-held Survival mode Riot Shields eventually break from damage). Survival Mode On Easy difficulty, they mostly appear in waves 10 (one Juggernaut), 15 (two Juggernauts), 20 (three Juggernauts), and 26 (two Armored Juggernauts and one Riot Shield Juggernaut). On the opposite end of the spectrum is Insane difficulty, where they first appear in every sixth wave (waves 6, 11 and 16), and from then on, in every third wave (19, 22, 25, 28, etc.); on Insane, they are accompanied by 6 to 12 normal troops, sometimes dogs, and attack helicopters, increasing the complexity and difficulty of handling the Juggernauts. They enter the map via an Mi-8 helicopter (which can be attacked but is invulnerable for balance purposes). Once the helicopter is in position, a smoke grenade will be thrown and the Juggernaut will rappel down into the smoke. They will destroy any Sentry Turrets if they see them and/ or if attacked by the turret. The most effective weapons to kill a Juggernaut are explosives (C4 can be deployed under the rope they rappel from and used for an easy kill), shotguns (specifically the automatic models) and light machine guns. Some types of assault rifles are usable against the Juggernaut, but only high damage ones are able to eliminate a Juggernaut with any practical success, examples would be the CM901 and the MK14, because both possess high damage, and the CM901 is capable of eliminating a Juggernaut at close range with one magazine at earlier waves if the player lands most of the shots in the head, or two magazines if hitting the body. The MK14 can be used if the player is fast enough, and more often than not, will eliminate a Juggernaut probably as fast as any other effective weapon for killing Juggernauts. Another effective method is with the M60E4, you need to get close to it and move around it staying out of its sights and shooting it and knife it a few times to take it down. Flashbangs are also extremely useful because they can incapacitate a Juggernaut for several seconds and can give the player's team a chance to take it out. Predator missiles and airstrikes are also highly effective against these enemies due to their potential to kill multiple Juggernauts at once. Note that the airstrike will deal much more damage than a Predator, and won't require a direct hit on higher levels, although it is more difficult to use without the Juggernauts killing the player or moving out of the airstrike impact zone due to the wait-time before the AC-130 fires upon them. Flashbangs are useful for pinning them in place while waiting for the airstrike shells to arrive. If you run out of flashbangs, run in circles around them stabbing and shooting an auto shotgun at their general head area. Their extremely low maneuverability will allow the player to escape and never get shot whatsoever. Special Ops Chaos Juggernauts also appear in Special Ops Chaos Mode, in all three of their forms (Riot Shield, normal and Armored). Multiplayer Juggernaut armor crates can be acquired from the Juggernaut reward for Assault Strike Packages and the Juggernaut Recon reward for Support Strike Packages. All survivors in Infected "Striker vs Jugg" begin with a similar outfit by default and lose it once they are neutralized. The bomb carrier in 'Money in the Denk' is also equipped with heavy armor which disappears when the bomb is planted, when the player is killed, when the player leaves the game or when the match is over. For balance purposes, multiplayer Juggernauts have significantly less health than their Special Ops counterparts, unless they have a Riot Shield, and can easily be disposed of with a heavy explosive, or with headshots; alternatively, players facing these behemoths can simply use team tactics by concentrating substantial amounts of gunfire on them until they fall. Xbox Marketplace A Juggernaut suit for male and females is available on the Xbox Marketplace, a code for which was included in the Hardened edition of Modern Warfare 3. A t-shirt bearing the Juggernaut icon is also available. Gallery MW3 Juggernaut Closeup.jpg|Close-up view of the regular Juggernaut. Survival Mode Screenshot 41.png|A Juggernaut using a Smoke Grenade to conceal its arrival by air in Survival Mode. Juggernaut Resistance MW3.png|Juggernaut with yellow armor and a PKP. Riot Shield Juggernaut roping from Mi-17 MW3.png|A Juggernaut rappelling from a Mi-17 Hip. Juggernaut Underground MW3.jpg|The Juggernaut. FriendlyEnemyJuggernaut.png|A player in a Juggernaut suit facing an enemy Juggernaut. Juggernauts Mw3.jpg|Juggernaut Xbox LIVE avatar. Mw3 juggernauts Model.png|A Juggernaut model. Juggernauts MW3.png|An Armored Juggernaut (left) and an unarmored (right). Juggernaut with a Riot Shield .png|Juggernaut with a Riot Shield. Riot Shield Juggernaut MW3.png|Riot Shield Juggernaut firing a PKP Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign A Maniac-like enemy is seen at the end of the mission "Homecoming". Multiplayer Juggernaut armor crates can be acquired from the Juggernaut and the Maniac rewards for Assault Strike Packages, as well as the Juggernaut Recon reward for Support Strike Packages. Additionally, AI controlled Juggernauts and Recon Juggernauts can be dropped from the Loki and Odin pointstreaks, respectively. Gallery Juggernaut Dynasty CoD Ghosts.png Juggernaut Recon menu icon CoDG.png Juggernaut Menu Icon CoDG.png Juggernaut third person CODG.png Juggernaut CoDG.png Juggernaut with Minigun CoDG.png Maniac visor CoDG.png Maniac running Chasm CoDG.png Maniac knife third person CODG.png Maniac Third person CoDG.png Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Juggernauts of the KVA only appear in the mission "Manhunt", whereas those of Atlas appear in "Sentinel", "Bio Lab", "Collapse", "Armada", "Captured" and "Terminus". Atlas Juggernauts use a laser sight on their weapons most of the times, though it is unusable by the player. Juggernauts in Advanced Warfare require four hits from the MDL or the Exo Melee. In Exo Survival, the Atlas Juggernaut model is used for the EM1 Troops. Gallery KVA Juggernaut AW.png|KVA Juggernaut Carma XBO.jpg|Atlas Juggernaut. Call of Duty: Heroes The Juggernaut appears in Call of Duty: Heroes as a Unit. It wields a Riot Shield and a Ranger shotgun. Gallery Juggernaut In-game Profile Call of Duty Heroes.png|A Juggernaut's statistics. Weapons Light Machine Guns *M240 (Modern Warfare 2 Spec Ops and "Museum", and Call of Duty Online Survival Mode) *RPK (Black Ops Singleplayer) *PKP Pecheneg (Modern Warfare 3 Singleplayer, Survival Mode, Chaos mode, and Spec Ops mission "Toxic Paradise") *MK46 (MW3 Singleplayer) *L86 LSW (MW3 Spec Ops mission "Invisible Threat") *M60E4 (MW3 Juggernaut Pointstreak) Heavy Weapons *Pytaek (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - KVA juggernauts) *Ameli [Swift supply drop variant] (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas juggernauts) *EM1 (Advanced Warfare Exo Survival - Atlas) Specials *Minigun (portable weapon for the Ghosts Juggernaut Pointstreak) *Combat Knife (Ghosts Maniac Pointstreak) *Riot Shield (MW3 Spec Ops, Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak in MW3 and Ghosts, and Unit in Heroes) Assault Rifles *M4A1 (MW3 Singleplayer) *Bal-27 [Carbon variant] (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) *HBRa3 (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) Submachine Guns *KF5 [modified version of the Single Stack variant] (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) *SN6 (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) Shotguns *KS-23 (Black Ops Singleplayer) *Bulldog (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - KVA) *Tac-19 [Runner variant] (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) *Ranger (Unit in Heroes) Handguns *CZ75 (Black Ops Singleplayer) *MP412 (MW3 Juggernaut Pointsteak) *USP .45 (MW3 Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak) *.44 Magnum (MW3 Infected: Striker vs Jugg, and Ghosts Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak) *Desert Eagle (bomb carrier in MW3 Money in the Denk playlist) *P226 (Ghosts Juggernaut Pointsteak) *Atlas 45 [standard and A1 variant] (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) Launchers *M320 GLM (MW3 Spec Ops missions "Toxic Paradise" and "Invisible Threat") *MAHEM (Advanced Warfare Singleplayer - Atlas) Equipment *M203 (MW3 Singleplayer) *Knife (MW3 Singleplayer/Multiplayer/Spec Ops and Ghosts Multiplayer the Maniac) *Frag Greande (MW3 Juggernaut Pointstreak and Singleplayer/Spec Ops) *Canister Bomb (Ghosts Juggernaut Pointstreak) *Throwing Knife (Ghosts Maniac Pointstreak) *Smoke Grenade (Juggernaut Pointstreak in MW3, and Juggernaut Recon Pointstreak in MW3 and Ghosts) *Flashbang (MW3 Singleplayer and Spec Ops) *Air Support Marker (MW3 Spec Ops missions "Toxic Paradise") Trivia General *At the Call of Duty XP event, attendees were able to sumo wrestle in Juggernaut suits. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *The Juggernaut helmet emblem can be earned by getting a three killstreak with a riot shield without dying. *The Juggernaut's helmet says R7130. *Juggernauts do not use melee. Even if a player stands next to one, it will keep firing its weapon. *Juggernauts speak in the Special Ops mission, "Armor Piercing", and sometimes speak in the Special Ops mission, "Snatch & Grab", where one can hear some Russian dialogues while all the Shadow Company soldiers speak English. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Juggernauts will spawn as close to the player as possible. Unless an allied chopper (not Perk Care Package Chopper, it must be dropping off Delta and Riot Shield personnel) is in the airspace, they will always spawn in the immediate area of the player. This will apply if a player is on one end of the map, and the other player on the other, one Juggernaut will go after whichever one is closest to it. *All Juggernaut models present in multiplayer are of the Armored Juggernaut variant. *A calendar depicting a Juggernaut on a beach entitled "Summer Juggernaut" can be found in various places throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. ''Note the ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Heroes Unit Types